Harry Potter and The Beating Heart Continual!
by Thepottergrangerweasleyjoiner
Summary: Look, you have to face it. Their lives are unchangeable. By the way, i dont know how to do cahpters so keep looking for new stories harry p. & the beatin hart this ch. 1 & 2, soon will be 3 & 4 and 5&6... etc.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter

and the Beating Heart.

The story of Hermione , Ron, Ginny, and Harrys kids begins!

**Chapter 1**

** The Train to Hogwarts**

We bustled and hustled onto the crowded train. It took Albus a little while to find an empty compartment. He opened the door, thankful to find an empty seat for my friends. He put his luggage on the luggage rack and sat down on the soft, cushioney seat.

After a couple mintues Rose came in and sat down next to Albus.

"Hey Albus", Rose said, a hint of worriedness in her voice.

" Whats wrong?", Albus asked feeling concerned yet scared.

" Scorpius Malfoy told me there was inferi in the girls bathroom."

Just as Rose had told Albus what Malfoy had said, James walked in.

"What about Malfoy?", he asked, ploppng himself down across from Rose.

" Scorpius told Rose there is inferi in the girls bathroom.", Albus in formed James.

"Rose whatever you do, dont listen to Scorpius. He will tell you nothing but lies.", he said reassuringly.

They heard the sound of thumping shoes outside the compartment. Just then Scorpius Malfoy walked in. He looked down at roses still worried face and laughed.

"No other empty compartments Malfoy?", James asked, anger in his eyes.

" Well, there are, but i would like to sit with you.", not being serious at all.

" Shutup Malfoy", James sneered.

" Potter boy standing up for blood-traitor family eh?", Malfoy asked rudely.

"What do you mean blood-traitor family? Your such a pratt Malfoy! You know that right?", Rose asked, screaming with rage.

"What? You dont know your family is all blood-traitors? Poor baby!", Scorpius laughed, rubbing his eyes to make it look like he was crying.

" Just leave us alone!", Rose exclaimed.

As Malfoy left Rose started sobbing. The pain she was feeling was immense.

" What does blood-traitor mean?", Albus asked.

"Nothing good, thats all you need to know for now." , James replied.

" Isnt inferi dead bodies put under conrtrol by dark magic?", Rose asked, listening intentively.

It was getting cold out. All Albus could do was shiver.

He looked around. James was shuddering and Rose was pulling on a stretchy wool sweater. It

was raing outside the compartment window.

Slowly everything faded away as Albus dozed off into another Hogwarts filled dream . . .

**Chapter 2**

**The sorting begins**

When they arrived at Hogwarts they walked into a big stone castle. It was like being in

a fairytale, Albus thought. As they were walking into the Great hall, Rose noticed that their

were four tables set. There were students in different colors sitting at each table. She was

guessing that one, long table was set for each house.

Headmaster, or Professor McGonagall was setting a stool in the middle of the four tables

. Then a plumpy Mrs.Sprout brought out a pointy brown wizard aht with a face on it. It looked

rather old.

" Okay, all first years over here! Hurry now!", cried Mrs.McGonagall.

The sorting hat called out a few unknown names before calling out:

" Rose Weasley!"

Rose walked slowly up to the hat and sat down on the stool as Mrs.McGonagall pressed the hat down on her ehad only to hear it shout:

"**GRYFFINDOR!!**"

Not soon after did he call:

"Albus Potter!"

Albus walked swiftly up to the stool, sat down and felt the hat on his head. At that moment he started whispering:

"_ Please not Slythering. Please not Slytherin._"

"Not Slytherin eh? Your wish may help you out, but your destiny gaurantees all!

**GRYFFINDOR!**"


	2. Continual of ch2 srry the ch r so short

Chapter 2 (A/U: This is a continual of Chapter 2)

As Albus walked over to the Gryffindor table he felt hands pat his back, all for him. What was the big deal? All he did was make it into Gryffindor. He walked over and sat in between

James and Rose.

" Congrats! I cant wait to tell Dad you asked the hat not to put you in Slytherin though!!", James laughed.

" Cool! We are both in the same House thankfully. I hope Scorpius doesnt get in Gryffindor though...", Rose3 said, i could tell she didnt like

Malfoy because of the anger in her expression.

"Scorpius Malfoy!"

The hat called. Scorpius got up and walked confidently up to the Sorting Hat.

He sat down and once the hat had touched his head it looked rather confused. One eyebrow raised

and mputh twisted it began to say something:

" Your whole family, your whole generation, has been in Slytherin. Today that changes. Your

father will be dissapointed to hear you were put into

**HUFFLEPU-** ...

No... Thats not right ...

**GRYFFINDOR!"**

Everyone was silent except for a few gasps. Everybody was wide-eyed and staring at Scorpius and he seemed to like the attention.. that was until

he saqw the grim look on Roses face.


	3. Letters, itsinscriptincaseyoucanttell

**Chapter 3**

**The Letters**

Dear Mum and Dad,

I got into Gryffindor!

So did Albus! You arent

going to believe this but

so did Scorpius Malfoy!

Love,

Rose

Dear mom & dad,

What does Blood-traitor mean?

I got into Gryffindor with Rose!

So did Scorpius Malfoy. Surprising

Huh?

Love,

Albus

Dear Mom & Dad,

Dont yell at me but i

got into Gryffindor. I really like this girl named Rose...

From,

Scorpius...

Dear Rose,

Congratulations!!

You are in the same

House me and your

dad were in, But Malfoy!!

Love you! And Albus too!

Love,

Mum & Dad

**Dear Albus,**

**I am so proud of you! Tell**

**James I am dissapointed in**

**him for not writing a letter!!**

**Then tell him to write me a **

**letter. I am glad you are not**

**afraid of writing! See you at **

**Christmas time!! I have a **

**special present! Just for you!!**

**Love,**

**Dad.**


	4. Ch3 Continual The Malfoy Act

Continual of Chapter Three.

The Malfoy Act

After Albus had left and Rose was done reading her letter she looked up. malfoy

was standing there looking sad and depressed.

" Whats wrong?", rose asked, wondering what was the matter.

" Well before i tell you...uh...im sorry for what i said on the train.. I never meant to

hurt your feelings, im just kinda confused about whats happening at home." Scorpius breathed.

He seemed upset about something.

"what is wrong at home?". Rose asked, listening very closely and making sure not to miss a detial.

" Well my mom, she left, and...well... she hasnt come back. Im trying not to think about it

and let everything be normal but my dad, he wont let it be that way. And he just wont tell

me why my mum hasnt come back!", Scorpius answered.

" oh! Im so sorry!! I forgive you about what you said on the train. Now tell m ewhy you look

so dissapointed.", Rose pleaded.

"Well, i sent my dad a letter, and it should have reached him by now. But I havent

gotten a letter back since.", Malfoy replied.

"Well, you can come back to the Gryffindor Common Room to meet Albus with me.",

Rose said politely.

Dear dad,

I am sorry i didnt

write a letter. I

was hanging

around with a girl

named Lissa Chang.

A girl from last year.

Love,

James


	5. Chapter 4 Lissa Chang

Chapter 4

Lissa Chang

(POV: James Potter)

We were walking to class together, me and Lissa Chang. Its too bad she isnt in Gryffindor, I thought. Then we could hang out together all the time.

" When does Hogsmeade open? Isnt it open on Saturday?", Lissa asked me.

"I dont quite know. Hey, did you know, that in my Dads second year here, The Chamber of Secrets opened? I wish it would just open up right now.", James said.

" Hmm. Wouldnt that be scary? Because, isnt there, like, a Basilisk in there or something?", lissa breathed.

James had known she was going to say something like that when he brought it up.

" Yes but I believe my dad killed it.", I replied. I had wanted to bring this up for while now. I had rehearsed what to say.

" Would you stop talking about your dad! Its getting annoying."Lissa wasnt supposed to say that!

"I-I didnt mean to.", I replied, realizing that I had been talking about him often. I felt ashamed of myself.

" I think you must worship him or something. Its not funny or amusing. Its just self-centered. I can walk to class on ym own. I think I can handle it.", Lissa Chang left as she shuffled through the crowded hallway angrily.

" Wait! Lissa! I didnt mean it that way!", i called after her, but she was already gone.


End file.
